


Was It Bigfoot?

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Witch AU, Witch Lance, bigfoot is real kids, mlm auhtor, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: this is for the halloween gift exchnage for Puppyrope from tumblr!Lance is a witch and finds a wild Keith in a forest unconscious and in danger!





	Was It Bigfoot?

University as it is can be pretty difficult for any normal person but Lance would not be considered normal. He had a sacred duty that was passed down from generation to generation because he is a witch. He had to protect mundane folk from what they could not see, which happens to be the fae folk.

 

Lance's magic of course often relied on water sources which becomes a challenge from time to time. Luckily he has picked up some tricks along the past 18 years he had lived up to that point. What he was not prepared for was to run into a mundane stuck in a trap in a forest outside of the city of his current university. On top of that this was the last place he would expect to run into his rival, Keith Kogane.

 

Keith was lying asleep in a sitting position up against a tree as vines started to grow around his trapping him. There were rips on his knees on this usual blackish grey skinny jeans that didn’t look intentional. Keith’s exposed knees were dirty and looked hurt and possibly bleeding. 

 

Lance knew what he had to do; make his rival up. So he walked up to him and tried ripping off the vines but with no success. So Lance pulled out a water bottle from the bag on his back and dumped it on Keith and said:  _ let him go. _ The water then started to grow just before the vines retreated petting him go. 

 

Then the air around then changed. It temperate felt several degrees colder, and he felt unsafe. There was danger nearby and they were mad at Lance for freeing their victim. He had to get Keith out of their now before the danger caught up to then. 

 

Keith unfortunately was very much not awake. He looked cold because of the water. Lance knew he had to do something to wake Keith up because he knew he couldn't carry Keith and move fast enough to get away, to get somewhere safe.

 

Lance first tried shaking Keith. Did not work. Lance tried tapping Keith’s cheek. Did not work. Lance tried pulling Keith’s earlobes. Did not work. Lance then tried yelling before giving up.

 

So Lance tried something he really didn't want to do in fear of the long term effects it could have on Keith.

 

“Keith,” Lance barely breathed out as the water glowed again, “ _ Wake up _ .” The last part was much more clear.

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open confused drowsy as Lance pulled him to his feet. Keith seen irritated, like he wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Keith Please,” Lance pleaded, “Please Keith you have resist it we have to go you're in danger.”

 

Keith kinda mumbled before he was standing on his own. Lance then grabbed his wrist and basically started to run as fast as he could hoping Keith could keep up and not trip pulling them both down. 

 

Because of how far out they were Lance assumed Keith had parked his vehicle somewhere nearby but Lance didn't know where it was and he needed to get far enough from the creature's territory so they will stop chasing them so Keith could be safe. 

 

Lance felt his lungs burn as he ran. It was hard to breath, it was hard to focus. He could see his breath which was alarming considering it was barely mid September. He looked behind them, Keith seemed more aware and unsure as to what was going on. 

 

It was after a fair bit of running they had reached Lance's minivan and Lance felt safe enough that Keith was out of danger. Lance was standing now facing Keith still strongly gripping onto his wrist.

 

“What just happened,” Keith said while trying to piece his afternoon together, “Why was I so deep in the forest? Why am I wet? Why was I asleep?”

 

“You'll never believe me,”  _ well not yet _ , he almost said to before biting his own tongue.

 

“Try. Me. Loudmouth.” Keith huffed out clearly recovered more slowly from the surprise run then Lance was.

 

“Loudmouth? I just saved your life!” Lance whined in defense.

 

“My life?” Keith’s eyes just lit up, “Was it Bigfoot? Did you just save me from big foot?” 

 

Lance was speechless. How was he to react to that? Bigfoot. Keith was out looking for bigfoot. Keith was out in one of the most dangerous forests Lance has come across in a while (due to the lack of local witches causes the fae to be more ballsy), and he was probably looking for bigfoot. Just the fact that a grunge gothic looking guy like him was some Lance could barely wrap his head around and Lance could make magical stuff happen while using water!

 

“Were you looking for bigfoot?” Lance sighed.

 

“He is real,” Keith jumped to his defense.

 

“Look I don’t care what you think,” Lance was starting to get annoyed, “You need to leave and never come back here. It’s not safe.”

 

“Not safe for me but safe for you?” Keith grunted with irritation.

 

“I won’t be coming back either,” Lance defended himself. 

Lance was only partially lying after all. He wasn’t going to come back till he talked to his grandmother and got a plan of attack to get the fae to be less ballsy. 

 

Then Lance realized how Keith must see things. He clearly barely knew who Lance was and he was trying to tell him off from a forest that Keith was convinced the so called sittings Lance knew were just fae folk messing with humans was forcing him to leave the only lead he had on finding this cryptid creature he admired.

 

“Why should I believe you?” Keith huffed.

 

“Just go home and come find me before anthro tomorrow,” Lance sighed, “You’ll understand then.”

 

“Fine,” Keith stepped forward clearly trying to intimidate Lance, “But if you don’t start makin’ some sense I’m commin’ right back here!”

 

And that was the boys’ first encounter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send love my way at cryptidbird on ig, twitter, tumblr and snapchat for faster updates


End file.
